Guardian Angel
by Little Miss Fake-it
Summary: Chloe is being emotionally abused but can a certain werewolf save her?


**Ok hi viewers….I haven't updated in a while and for that I'm sorry…if you've read my thunderbirds story you'll know what I'm talking about, if not well….enjoy this one-shot. **

**Yes Chloe and Derek are both Supernaturals in this it's just without Lyle House and it popped into my head. Things have been hectic lately and I have major writers block with my other story but I'll update soon….I know I kinda left you guys hanging but I'm still alive. I'm ok…in theory but I'm handling it. So enough of my babble enjoy :D**

Derek's POV

I wish I could help her, cute innocent Chloe, she'd told me earlier of her dad, of how out of hand he'd been how miserable she is. I knew something was wrong, from the pain in her eyes or the way her smile always seemed to look fake or falter after a while. The one thing that gave her away was how she flinched away from everyone….everyone but me.

"_He called me a slut." She whispered quietly and my fists clenched. _

_That ass! He had no right no right to hurt my Chloe! _

_She seemed to flinch away from me and I took one look at her fear in her blue eyes before forcing myself to calm down. She knows what happens when I get angry. _

_I phase, change into my wolf self and neither of us knew if she was safe if I did. I pulled her into my arms calming myself. "I would never hurt you I promise." _

Two hours ago, only two hours then she'd been taken away by the asshole and here I am left scared because I had no communication with her until tomorrow morning not to mention she lived out in the middle of nowhere approximately an hour away from school. 

I sighed and rolled off my bed angry at Chloe's father for being an asshole and mad at myself for not saying the right thing. I wanted to phase run through the forest and wear myself out before bed.

I jumped out from my window not bothering to tell Simon or dad I was leaving and changed running off into the woods.

Chloe's POV

"You want to go to Wal-Mart?" Dad asked, I nodded knowing if I said no he'd call me disrespectful and many other things I didn't want to deal with not today when things seemed so perfect. Especially after what Derek had done. The look in his eyes said so much, that he wanted to kill dad and save me.

It helped a lot even if he didn't know it. I got into the car holding my headphones knowing I'd need them.

"How was your day?" He asked obviously wanting information on Derek.

"It was good." I said giving my normal answer. He nodded and I knew he was going to get angry.

"You can trust me." No I can't.

"I know." I said smiling, lying as usual. "It was good really."

"Did that son of a bitch hurt you?"

"Not as much as you do every day" I muttered. He didn't hear me but pulled into a parking space and got out. I followed suit and walked beside him into the Wal-Mart secretly hoping to see Derek, he did live around here after all.

We went into the Wal-Mart and bought what we needed just groceries and stuff like that, before going back to the car all I could think of was Derek.

"Chloe? Get your mind your of the fucking clouds and listen to me for once!"

"What I was thinking is that a crime?" I yelled refusing to put up with his crap.

"You will listen to me I am your father!"

"You've never been a father to me!"

"Stop being such a little bitch!" I put in my headphones refusing to listen but even my music on full blast couldn't tune him out.

I tried to stop the tears but they ended up flowing freely, I found myself looking to the forest wondering where Derek could be.

I swear I saw a wolf but blinked thinking of the chances of it being Derek and thought of how stuck I was. Derek couldn't take me in, his father was under too much stress as it is with his work and keeping us hidden from Edison Group.

Sure I still can see ghosts but they don't show up at my dad's house for whatever reason.

I saw the wolf again and it locked eyes with me before running what seemed to be beside the car while staying out of sight by running in the woods.

Derek.

I smiled at the thought glad he was there I needed him right now.

"Chloe!" I looked at dad and he had a smirk on his face. "Little bitch you can hear me." I went into the corner hiding myself trying to make myself as small as possible.

I looked out the window at Derek and he noticed me and I saw he went faster and knew he was feeling helpless.

"I'm fine." I mouthed to him and he seemed to shake his head.

"Bitch! Listen to me god dammit!" I looked at him and nodded knowing there was nothing I could do but sit and listen. Or keep my headphones in and try my best to ignore it.

"I told you to listen!" I turned towards him and felt his fist come in contact with my cheek I flinched away mouth open and looked out towards the window finding Derek as fresh tears forced themselves from my eyes. He looked at me then to my cheek and started running faster.

He'd never hit me words had always been his weapon. Things could only get worse, much worse.

I saw the house in the distance and let out a sigh of relief I knew Derek was already ahead and probably had gone into my room through the tiny window. How he could get in that thing I had no idea.

Then I remembered he'd been in wolf form he didn't have clothes he's be naked. I blushed at the thought and tried to push it back down. I couldn't smile not with dad infuriated.

As soon as we got home I let dad unlock the doors before going into my room and locking my own door. I turned and saw Derek in wolf form on my bed with what looked like a smile on his face.

"Hi." I smiled slightly before going into my drawer and getting out a huge _Bullet for My Valentine_ shirt and some sweatpants. Both items I'd accidentally bought too big, WAY too big for me anyway. I handed them to Derek and turned away giving him some privacy.

He poked my shoulder and I spun smiling as I saw the clothes fit him. The shirt was a bit tight but looked good and the sweats were the same. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head as I broke down letting the tears run down my face.

"It's ok Chloe I'm taking you away from here." I pulled back looking at him.

"I'd only be a burden." He looked at me and I think for the first time he realized what this had done to me.

"You're never a burden, you hear me Chloe never." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug before he pulled my duffel bag out from under my bed. How he knew it was there I have no idea.

I packed my four pairs of jeans and seven shirts along with my bathroom bag and pictures of me and my mom as well as chargers for my phone and iPod.

Derek smiled and put it over his shoulder before helping me out the tiny window and soon following. I smiled glad I was leaving glad I was with Derek I felt safe and secure like nothing could harm me.

"You're safe now liebe." I smiled at the use of the German word meaning love. It's what I'd called him in secret how he knew I have no idea. "You let it slip when you fell asleep in math class one day."

I smiled kind of glad he'd heard it. "It means love in German." Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around me as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey dad you mind picking me and Chloe up? Yes outside the gas station, thanks." He hung up and smiled at me leading me down the street and to the gas station.

Mr. Bai picked us up and smiled warmly at me and Derek as we climbed into the back seat "Hi Chloe, good to see you. Are you staying a while?" He asked eyeing my duffel bag.

"Dad please it's important." Mr. Bai nodded understandingly and Derek pulled me close so my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Derek you can't be a hero in this world we can't get custody of Chloe I'm sure you understand this. Chloe from what you've been through you must hate yourself and never feel like you've gotten enough love; therefor you look to Derek for that. Chloe you can stay for as long as you need but I'm not sure for how long. Since you're involved in this whole Edison group scandal the government thinks you're with your dad and the Edison Group can cover up anything so we can take you. I'm just unsure as to what we could do we could go on the run again-"

"Anything to keep Chloe safe." Simon broke in and Derek squeezed my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"So I have a home?" Derek looked at me and I swear he had tears in his eyes as he nodded, I smiled tears filling my own eyes and Derek pulled me into a hug. Kit and Simon soon hugged us and for the first time in years I felt safe I felt at home.

**A/N **

**Ok well it's kind of short and sweet but it kinda just came to me. So there you go viewers I'll get started on some Maximum Ride fanfiction as well as another Darkest Powers one and get on my Thunderbirds one again. Until then take care everyone**

**Ashley **


End file.
